Spencer's Page 1B
Exploring Majors Bio-Chemistry Bio-Chemistry at the University of Toronto is one of the oldest departments at this university. At over 100 years old, this department has a storied history of education and research in Canada. Learning about proteins, genetic structure, enzymes, and how they function within our bodies provides a fascinating scientific perspective into our everyday lives. Learning how everything we eat affects the human body on a molecular level gives incredible insight to how we function as human beings. Some core competencies essential for any Bio-Chemistry major are experimental design, data analysis and communication skills are key. While having communication as a key skill in bio-chemistry seems strange, being able to communicate findings to a diverse often non-scientific audience is important. http://biochemistry.utoronto.ca/about/100th-anniversary/ Psychology Psychology at the University of Toronto offers an experimental and biological approach to psychology, rather than the more traditional clinical approach other institutions usually take. With over 60 full time faculty, access to cutting edge technology and over a century of research, UofT's psychology department has been a top choice in North America for decades. The study of psychology itself studies the behavior of both humans and animals. By using experimentation, statistics, and natural observation students are able to derive an incredible amount of data regarding human/animal behavior in a variety of settings. Students studying in this field will gain an incredible amount of insight into everything from psychological disorders to their own personal behavior. Core competencies for a psychology major include interpersonal communication, critical analysis skills, evaluation/assessment skills and sound research capabilities. “University of Toronto.” Department of Psychology, http://home.psych.utoronto.ca/undergraduate/programs.htm History The history department at the University of Toronto is one of the largest departments at the university, with over 7000 students engaged in history courses. History covers a huge range of topics. From world wars, to aboriginal societies, to music and slavery, history majors are able present the findings of the past to inform our decisions of the present. It is a fascinating area of study, with endless possibilities. A degree in history prepares students for graduate studies and future careers as journalists, politicians and lawyers. Core competencies of history are research skills, strong written/oral communication skills and critical thinking skills. “Undergraduate Studies in History.” Undergraduate Studies in History | Department of History, http://history.utoronto.ca/undergraduate/about/about-undergraduate-studies Anthropology Anthropology at UofT is the interdisciplinary study of human societies and cultures. The study explores how human behavior changes in a variety of cultural and societal contexts, by blending biological and social perspectives. It also includes social, cultural, and medical anthropology. Anthropology has a focus on research, and use many archaeological approaches to gather data in the field. A major in Anthropology will have unique widespread exposure to hands on experience in the field and in the lab, accompanied by relevant classroom work and research. As technology continues to grow, the nature of this research is continuously evolving. Core competencies in anthropology are field and academic research skills, communication, and critical thinking skills. “University of Toronto.” Anthropology, http://anthropology.utoronto.ca/undergraduate/course-information-1/course-descriptions/ East Asian Studies The department of East Asian Studies at the University of Toronto studies East Asian cultures, languages and societies. It explores the history of the region through literature, politics, and philosophy. It combines this with beginner to advanced level language courses in Chinese, Korean and Japanese. East Asian Studies blends aspects from a history, linguistics and philosophy background, to give a deeper understanding regarding a variety of aspects of the region. A degree in East Asian Studies can provide a basis for a career in international business, law, foreign service and further research and education. Core competencies for East Asian Studies are bilingualism, critical analysis skills, and a strong knowledge of East Asian ideas, philosophies, history and text are essential. “University of Toronto.” Department of East Asian Studies, www.eas.utoronto.ca/.